


IFD 2020 - Jiná dimenze je... není zas tak rozdílná

by SallyPejr



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, International Fanworks Day 2020, Sherlock and John as companions
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Sherlock a John jsou spolu s Rose společníky desátého Doctora! Co se stane, když se dostanou do dimenze, kde jsou detektiv a jeho doktor "jen" seriálové postavy?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	IFD 2020 - Jiná dimenze je... není zas tak rozdílná

Když Doctor přibral do party Sherlocka Holmese, jediného detektivního konzultanta na světě, a jeho věrného společníka, doktora Watsona, čekala Rose především souboj eg mezi Doctorem a Holmesem. Ono to tak na začátku i vypadalo. Ale nějak se stalo, že místo konce světa kvůli hádce těch dvou, začali dva géniové spolupracovat.

A Holmes&Watson s nimi zůstali o něco déle než jen rychlá spolupráce na případu akutního konce lidstva, jak ho známe.

Rose si rozhodně nestěžovala. Sledovat debaty lomeno hádky mezi Sherlockem a Doctorem je vždycky popkornová záležitost. A John je skvělý společník pro cestování vesmírem i kdykoliv jindy.

A pak se dostali zpět do její dimenze, kde Sherlock Holmes existuje pouze jako literární, filmová a seriálová postava. Na obranu Rose, seriál Sherlock, kde herci vypadají úplně jako jejich momentální společníci, vznikl v době, kdy nebyla na planetě.

Samozřejmě se Sherlock okamžitě zkusil vygooglit. Ale asi nikdo neřekl panu geniálnímu detektivovi, že není bezpečné klikat na každý odkaz se svým jménem. Nebo s Johnovým.

„Ještě pořád trucuje?" zeptá se Rose Johna tiše.

Doktor napůl trčí pod konzolí Tardis, kde dělá, těžko říct co. Sherlock totálně netrucuje v koutě, kde sedí s nosem zabořeným do mobilu. John sedí na jednom z nízkých schodků a popíjí čaj.

„Už se dostal přes to, že je z něj seriál, a že si tolik lidí myslí, že spal s Adlerovou, že by měl randit s Molly, a že má potajmu pletky s Moriartym," povídá John s klidem. „Místo toho je na mě naštvaný, že existují povídky, kde já chodím s Mycroftem, Gregem nebo Moriartym."

„Proto s námi furt nemluví?"

„Asi? Kdo ví, co si googlí teďka," krčí John bez většího zájmu rameny.

„Víš, ale podle toho, co vím, a co jsem si zjistila, tak si Sherlock stěžuje na všechny páry mimo toho nejznámějšího," začne Rose s veselou.

„A to je jaký pár?" ptá se John, nejistý, zda chce slyšet odpověď.

„Přece ty a Sherlock," mrkne na něj blondýnka rozverně.

„Co?"

„Vsadím se, že to dělá teď. Hledá si na vás povídky a čte si je."

„Co?!"


End file.
